Prendre par surprise
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Ulrich voyait d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement de Odd et William. Pas qu'il ait peur que ce dernier s'accapare son meilleur ami et colocataire, non, rien de tout ça. Ce qu'il redoutait, et qu'il subissait actuellement, étaient leurs sujets de conversation.


**Titre : **Prendre par surprise  
**Fandom :** Code Lyoko Evolution  
**Disclaimer :** MoonScoop  
**Personnages/pairings :** Ulrick, Odd, William ; Will/Rick.  
**Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement "genre", "résumé" et "warning" (pourquoi à ce mot je pense aux clignotants ?!)) :** OOC (encore et toujours ; le principe même de la fanfiction), Odd déprime, plus ou moins suite de _Rien ne vaut l'original_ parce qu'il y a des références, Ulrich est une bonne victime pour tout auteur de fanfiction (la faute à l'apathie dont il fait plus ou moins preuve dans CLE), fluff, William est taquin ou pas et en guest stars : des fautes d'orthographe ! (ça donne envie dis donc !)  
**Notes** **:** Avant Jérémy et Aelita était un couple mignon. Mais ça, c'était avant.  
… non, je plaisante, même si c'est pensé, ma note ne concerne pas cette opinion. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas satisfaite du contenu de cette fic, c'est là que je me suis aperçue que les mois de pages blanches ont altéré ma plume (pas que j'avais un haut niveau d'écriture) mais elle trainait sur mon bureau (enfin, ses trois versions) et cela m'énervait donc je la poste en l'état (vous pouvez me lancer des tomates pourries *se prépare une salade niçoise*). Je m'en excuse. Il est probable que je la retouche plus tard. Toute critique est bonne à prendre, bien entendu !  
Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pauvre de moi_, se lamentait Ulrich.

En quête de recherche d'informations sur cet étrange Cortex, Einstein avait mis en place un planning spécial pour que les lyokoguerriers puissent suivre assidûment leurs cours tout en sauvant le monde encore une fois. Déjà par le passé, leur scolarité en avait pâti, hors de question qu'on ne les soupçonne d'activités extrascolaires chronophages. Jérémy pouvait aisément travailler sur Lyoko et suivre les cours, Aelita devait faire des efforts sur l'Histoire Géographie mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres membres du groupe. Yumi mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son travail scolaire soit irréprochable et elle tannait Odd et Ulrich d'en faire autant. De fait, Jérémy avait tout d'abord consulté Yumi sur le planning en question, s'il lui convenait ou si la jeune fille souhaitait apporter des changements.

Le prochain plongeon était prévu ce samedi après-midi.

Comme presque à chaque fois lorsqu'il était question de mission d'exploration ou d'expérimentation, Jérémy s'était levé tôt pour travailler sur le supercalculateur et préparer la mission du jour. Aelita, moins matinale, l'avait rejoint avec de quoi petit-déjeuner car, comme le soulignait Yumi, si elle ne veillait pas sur le régime alimentaire de Jérémy, ce n'était pas le geek qui s'en occuperait. Il avait été convenu que Yumi les rejoignait directement à l'usine et Odd avait invité William à faire le chemin ensemble avec Ulrich. Ce dernier ne se plaignait pas de la présence de William (il avait enterré la hache de guerre), bien au contraire, le lycéen avait habilement éludé les questions de cette fouineuse de Laura.

Comme quoi ils devaient soutenir Aelita dans sa collaboration avec les Subdigital, avait menti Dunbar. L'air blessé de la blondinette solitaire n'avait pas échappé à Ulrich mais il savait que la prendre en pitié n'allait que la froisser.

Non, ce qui exaspérait Ulrich était la teneur de la conversation qu'entretenaient ses deux potes depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le hall de Kadic, où avait eu lieu l'altercation avec Miss Einstein.

"Je n'sais pas comment recoller les morceaux avec Sam, j'crois bien qu'c'est mort, s'apitoya Odd en se prenant la tête d'un geste désespéré.  
- En même temps, avec le re-re-re-retour de XANA, difficile d'avoir une vie d'ado normal, dit William avec air posé.  
- C'est bien vrai ça, approuva Odd. À chaque fois que je vois Sam, XANA est toujours dans les parages et fait foirer mes plans avec elle !"

Encore et toujours Sam. Quelque part, Ulrich éprouvait de la peine pour son meilleur ami. Auparavant, Odd collectionnait les filles, n'hésitant pas à sortir avec plusieurs d'entre elles, en même temps. Désormais, il semblait qu'il avait Sam dans la peau, malgré les coups tordus qu'elle ait pu lui faire par le passé.

"Tu peux toujours tenter une dernière chose avec ta Sam.  
- Ah ouais et quoi ? "_Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir_" ? railla Odd, sarcastique.  
- Fous-toi de moi ! Non non, pas ça, prends-la par surprise, y a des filles qui aiment ça, suggéra William."

_Misère_, gémit intérieurement Ulrich en se retenant de se frapper la tempe.

Courage, ils allaient bientôt atteindre la bouche d'égout.

"Par surprise ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tu t'assures qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde pour ne pas la gêner, tu la coinces contre un mur tout en la regardant profondément du style que si tu la considères comme étant la chose la plus précieuse au monde, tu l'embrasses et c'est tout.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Faut que tu y mettes du tien, genre ambiance romantique, regard plongeant, tout ça. Il faut que tu la charmes. Bien entendu, cette technique ne marche pas avec tout le monde. Tu risques de te prendre une baffe, mais vu qu't'es désespéré, t'peux la tenter."

Ben voyons !

Nombre de fois où la bouche d'égout en visuel l'avait soulagé, comme avoir des spectres ou Jim à ses trousses mais jamais Ulrich n'aurait cru que c'était pour mettre fin à une conversation aussi dénuée d'intérêt.

"J'demande à avoir une démonstration parce que là, je marche moyennement vois-tu, dit Odd, sceptique."

Ulrich s'approcha du couvercle avec soulagement, posa la main dessus.

"Si ce n'est que ça."

Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui. Il souleva le lourd étau quand une grande main s'empara son poignet et le retourna. C'était William, son habituel sourire en coin et son regard noir. L'action, le geste et la mimique de son vis-à-vis rappela une scène qu'Ulrich aurait voulu enfouir au plus profond de son esprit. Surpris par le comportement du garçon et du _déjà vu_, il se sentit embarrassé. Une chaleur désagréable embrasait son visage et se propageait dans tout son corps. Il éprouvait des difficultés à déglutir tant le souvenir restait ancré en lui.

La main de William changea de position, glissa sur la partie intérieure de son poignet toujours emprisonné. Ulrich se rendit compte du but de cette manœuvre et se fustigea que William puisse constater l'accélération progressive de son rythme cardiaque.

_"Tu la coinces contre un mur"_

William contraint Ulrich de reculer jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche.

_"Tout en la regardant profondément"_

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester contre cette démarche grotesque (il en avait déjà assez d'être le cobaye de Jérémy et de XANA, les autres n'allaient pas en rajouter non plus !), légèrement rosi de gêne, Ulrich fut surpris par le changement d'attitude de l'autre garçon. Toutes traces de moqueries et d'amusement avaient laissé place à un sérieux qui ne ressemblait habituellement pas au jeune homme. Ce même sérieux où William avait juré de conserver leur secret et était devenu, par sa première virtualisation, un lyokoguerrier. Ce même sérieux qu'avait abordé William en lui venant en aide contre le spectre.

_"Du style que si tu la considères comme étant la chose la plus précieuse au monde"_

Ulrich n'avait plus prêté attention à la différence de taille entre lui et William (après tout, Dunbar était plus âgé, ça ne comptait pas !). William plaqua doucement son poignet contre l'arbre, près de sa tête et Ulrich prit alors conscience que ces centimètres d'écarts faisaient toute la différence _en ce moment même_ ! Cette sensation et ce sentiment étrange de protection émanant de William rendaient confus le collégien. De part sa grande taille, Ulrich avait l'impression que le jeune homme le protégeait des menaces du monde extérieur.

Stern se rendit compte que son souffle se faisait court et que son cœur dansait une véritable salsa dans sa cage thoracique. La distance entre lui et l'autre garçon provoquait sans cesse ces flash-back de l'épisode du spectre embrasseur. Plus William s'approchait, plus les sentiments d'Ulrich s'embrasaient. L'étrange sensation, semblable à un tourbillon de papillons dans son ventre (voire plus bas), qui se manifestait avec Yumi le taquina lorsque l'intensité du regard de son ainé s'adoucit. La main quitta son poignet pour caresser l'arrête de son cou, provoquant un frisson d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ulrich sentit ses poils se hérisser et il maudit le sourire doux naissant sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui renforça la foule de lépidoptères qui ne cessaient de danser en lui.

Alors qu'autrefois ils se combattaient pour gagner les faveurs de Yumi, William ne le regardait lui, que lui, se concentrait uniquement sur lui et faisait abstraction de l'environnement, y compris de O-

_"Tu l'embrasses"_

Perturbé par l'étrangeté de la situation, les paupières du collégien s'abaissèrent. Cela ne devait pas être vrai, William n'agirait jamais de la sorte en présence quelqu'un, encore moins d'Odd, il devait rêver, il devait faire un putain de mauvais rêve dicté par ses folles hormones en manque de…

Une paire de fines lèvres obstruant l'arrivée d'air de sa bouche coupa court à ses pensées, comme si un cour-circuit avait touché son cerveau.  
La suite était confuse, agréable, humide, toute en sensation, en toucher, en délicatesse, sans combat, juste en partage de sentiments et faite de légèreté.

"_Et c'est tout_."

Lorsque William se sépara d'Ulrich, celui-ci tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

"Tu vois ? Ça fonctionne, lança Dunbar à l'autre collégien avec un haussement d'un sourcil significateur, pas le moindre du monde perturbé.  
- Ouais mais avec Ulrich, ça ne compte, opposa Odd, dubitatif.  
- N'importe quoi tout ça, grognait son meilleur ami, redevenu lui-même bien qu'un peu rouge."

Il s'enfonça dans la bouche d'égout avec humeur ne remarquant pas qu'il était couvé du regard par William.

"Il doit vraiment être mordu de toi pour qu'il ne rajoute pas son sempiternel "_pas un mot à Yumi_", fit remarquer Odd, moqueur."


End file.
